murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Station House Four
You may also be looking for the Secret City Adventure, The Secret of Station House No. 4. ---- Station House No. 4 is one of several stations houses operated by the Toronto Constabulary. It is located at 2 Wilton Street in Toronto. It is the Station House closest to the City Morgue. As of Season 10 , the coppers' local watering hole is The Tipsy Ferret which a mere walking distance away from Station House Four. After Brackenreid resigns at the end of Season 10, Station House No. 4 '''is headed by Penelope Marsh at the top of Season 11 The Station House Four's dispatch phone number is FT 131 (ep.1207). '''Station House No. 4 is the workplace of: * William Murdoch * George Crabtree * Thomas Brackenreid * Henry Higgins * Detective Watts (Intro. ep.1004) * Special Constable Robert Parker (Intro. ep.1303) * Constable McNabb (Season 7) * Jail Cell Guard (ep.1310) * Constable John Brackenreid (Intro. ep.1104 - ep.1218) * Constable John Hodge (Intro. ep.101 - ep.807) * Slugger Jackson (Deceased ep.1101) * Constable Lorne Worseley (Deceased ep.918) * Constable Finch (Deceased ep.807) History * In 1834, the Town of York was elevated to city status and its name changed back to Toronto. Prior to that year, the dispensing of justice throughout the newly created Province of Upper Canada (Ontario after 1867) was carried out by provincially appointed magistrates. * It wasn’t until Toronto attained its city status that its 9,254 citizens got their first and, at the time, its only police officer. He was given the title High Constable and he called on (usually ordered) unpaid volunteers to help him fight crime, 24 hours a day. * In 1835, Toronto’s first paid (and uniform-less, forest-green uniforms came two years later) police officers took to the city streets. The force numbered five. * The old No. 4 Police Station (51 Division) at Parliament and Dundas streets opened on Feb. 21, 1876 and was the first police station that had officers walking the beat on foot or on horses in Regent Park and Cabbagetown. Trivia * Before the backlot at CBC, the establishing shots used for the City Morgue and Station House No. 4 buildings in Cabbagetown is actually the 1859 Victorian pump house at the Hamilton Museum of Steam and Technology on Woodward Avenue in Hamilton. * Created by Production Designer Sandra Kybartas, her original plans of Police Station No. 4 and the Morgue are in Investigating Murdoch Mysteries: The Official Companion Book. * In 2011, the Toronto Police Service opened a museum dubbed Historic Divisions: Policing in 51 Division from Victorian to Modern Times (created with support from the Cabbagetown Regent Park Museum), to coincided with the opening of the old No. 4 Police Station at Parliament and Dundas streets on Feb. 21, 1876. It includes articles from the Murdoch Mysteries television series, which depicts the work of Detective William Murdoch in the old No. 4 circa 1890s. It is hoped that the museum will turn 51 Division into a stop for school groups and tourists. Station House Gallery 1301 Telegram.png|Troublemakers Telegram 1105 McNabb and Constable.png|McNabb and Constable 1106 21 Murdoch Street Patrol.png|Police Patrol MM Constables S11.png|Season 11 Constables of Station House Four mm Station House 4 lamp.PNG|Season 11|link=Season 11 Episodes and Guides 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 10.png|Murdoch's Office Door 708 Station House.PNG File:Station Four.jpg Season 3 Constables.PNG|Season 3 constables|link=Constable File:Station_4_01.jpg|Front Desk File:Station_4_02.jpg|Constables' Desks File:Station_4_03.jpg|Murdoch's Work Table File:Station_4_04.jpg|Jail Cells File:Station_4_sign_01.jpg|Murdoch Experience 2013 File:Station_4_sign_02.jpg|Murdoch Experience 2013 File:NOQS_Dept_Police.jpg|Stationery in "The Blood Code" File:NOQS_King's_College_02.jpg|Letter in "Interlude" Category:Places Category:Constabulary Category:Police Officers Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Crime Scene Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen